This invention is directed to correcting digital display electronic timepieces and in particular to the use of correction signals transmitted by an accurate time standard electronic timepiece to automatically correct the time displayed by a digital display electronic timepiece.
Due to the small size of electronic digital display writstwatches, correction of the time displayed thereby has encountered considerable difficulties. The difficulties are usually related to the type of information displayed by the electronic timepiece.
For example, in a first type of electronic wristwatch wherein calendar information such as the day, date and month are displayed in addition to the hours, minutes and seconds, a considerable number of switches are required to effect the correction of the timekeeping circuitry associated with each digit of time displayed. Nevertheless, because of the small size of the electronic wristwatches, and the importance in sustaining the aesthetic effect thereof, it is desired to avoid the unsightly effect achieved by a large plurality of switches disposed on the electronic wristwatch. Moreover, because the correction of an electronic wristwatch having a large number of display digits requires the correction of many of such digits against a reference, the accuracy of such correction as well as the difficulty encountered in achieving same is an undesirable aspect in such digital display electronic wristwatches.
A second type of digital display electronic wristwatch having only four digits of time displayed, namely, hours and minutes are easier to correct, and requiring only two or four switches, provide benefits such as reduced cost, relative "simplicity" of correction and a fewer number of unsightly correction switches. However, such electronic wristwatches cannot be corrected to the accuracy to which same are capable of attaining. For example, in an electronic timepiece having only hours and minutes display digits, correction of the seconds counter, which counter produces signals which are not displayed is not possible. Further, although correction is "simpler" it is far from easy. Accordingly, it is desirable to effect correction of the time displayed by an electronic digital display wristwatch is a manner which avoids the above noted disadvantages.